


A Dancing Flame

by UnknownUncut



Series: Parental Astrals [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Reality, Baby Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Noctis's birthday party is coming up and strange things are happening, like Noctis somehow crossing the room in a split second even though the kid could barely stand.





	A Dancing Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to continue down this idea of having the Astrals being around Noctis when he's younger. Each Astral would be given their own 'chapter' with it's own plot or whatever, hopefully it'll lead up to when Noctis and crew are leaving Insomnia and then it'll end there, maybe.
> 
> So this is Ifrit's 'chapter' and the next one is maybe Ramuh if things work out like I want.
> 
> Anyways, Hopefully you enjoy!

Music fills the city of Insomnia as the Prince’s second birthday is coming up. Inside the Citadel, things are just as busy.

Ifrit rolls his eyes at the humans. He never understand why birthdays are so important, it’s just another day before you die. The fire god looks away from the chaos in the front area to see Dawn hiding around the corner.

Ifrit knows that the kid’s actual name is Noctis but they put work into that nickname.

He lift a hand up and gives the child a small wave. Noctis push off the wall and wobbly made his way over to the Astral of fire. Ifrit rolls his eyes and took the last couple of steps to kneeling in front of the prince.

For some strange reason, Noctis seems too glued to his side whenever Ifrit visits. Even when Shiva, who’s is one of Noctis’s top favourites of the Astrals, come to visit; the kid is always stuck with him.

“What do you want?” he ask. He knows the kid isn’t speaking yet but Ifrit knows for a fact that the kid can understand him. “Hey?” he pointed Noctis in the cheek. A small puff of smoke came off his finger but nothing to harm the prince.

The prince just giggles before wrapping his tiny arms around the Astral’s neck. Ifrit sighs, placing a hand on the kid’s head. The others made fun of him for Noctis getting attached to the one Astral that doesn’t like humanity, how ironic.

The music faded before turning into a slow melody. Shiva most be here if the music changed. Ifrit picks the prince up and carry him back to Noctis’s room.

Noctis tighten his hold as Ifrit makes a turn down a hallway. The prince never mind Ifrit carrying him around but when it comes to any of the others, he tends to shy away from them.

The kid’s room came into view, the door wide open like the first time Ifrit came here. However instead of having nothing expect for a crib. The crib is still there but now there’s toys laying around the place. Ifrit has to step over a toy train at the door so not to trip over it.

He set the kid down, already knowing that Noctis is hiding behind his legs when he spot Shiva standing there.

The Glacian smiles, tilting her head slightly, showing that she’s not a threat. It took a moment for Noctis to grow use to her before he’s by her side listening to whatever story she’s telling.

Ifrit shakes his head before stopping when he notice that one of the glow fish that was on the wall is now on the floor. The Infernian walks over and picks it up.

The glow fish is pretty simple looking with two basic colours – white and blue – and it lights up when it’s dark. Ifrit took a moment to take if the other two fishes were still up. Luckily they are. One is a Butterfly Bluegill while the other is a Marble Lucian Carp and are still in pretty good shape for being up on the wall for over a year.

Ifrit hang the glow fish back up before turning to Shiva. The goddess of death is kneeling down, showing off her abilities. She held a red rose which is quickly cover in frost before icing it, sealing in ice forever.

The goddess tends to bring back different flowers from her travels to give to Noctis. The other Astrals also bring back gifts for Noctis, expect for Leviathan and Ifrit.

“Hey, the king might be looking for Dawn” said Ifrit.

Shiva wave a hand, dismissing Ifrit worries. “You and I both know that they won’t notice Dawn being gone for the next hour.” Without another word, the Astral of ice went back to speaking to Noctis.

Ifrit knows she’s right but it still doesn’t hurt to go make sure. With one final look at the two, Ifrit heads towards the door. He didn’t get ever far before tiny arms wrap around his legs.

The god looks from Noctis to Shiva, who looks just as surprised. The icy rose hanging loosely from her fingers as she stood up. “Did – Did you see what I just saw?” she ask.

Ifrit just shrugs, not really sure what just happened. He quickly picks the kid up and points at Shiva. “We’ll blame Ramuh since he’s the wizard guy.”

“Yeah, okay just…” Shiva swears quietly before spinning around on her heels and head out to the balcony. “I’ll go find Bahamut, maybe he knows what the hell is going on with Dawn” She said, pointing the flower at her former lover. “You get Dawn back to King Regis.”

Ifrit watch her as she left before turning his attention to Noctis. He pokes the child in the cheek again, a small ring of flames appears along Noctis’s cheek that transforms into a flower before melting away. The prince giggles, not harmed by the flames.

“Whatever are we going to do with you, Dawn?” he ask but not given an answer.

He steps back out into the hallway and follow the music.

…

The main lobby area is still busy but Ifrit could care less about that right now since the king can be anywhere in this mess. He took note of some of the crownsguards. He only know the two, Cor Leonis and Clarus Amicitia.

Ifrit jumps when Cor turns around, spotting Noctis in the god’s arms. Ifrit quickly disguising himself as one of the helps downstairs.

“Noctis?” Cor the Immortal come marching up the stairs carrying a box. The Marshal drops the box on the ground and quickly went to the prince’s side. Ifrit quickly let Cor have the kid since he does not want to fight anyone on Noctis’s birthday. “And you are?” he ask before shaking his head and motioning for Ifrit is follow. “Nevermind just follow me” the Marshal said as he’s head back downstairs.

Ifrit let out the breath he was holding. He should have known someone would have spotted him if he was careful, it only took actually trying to find King Regis. The fire god quickly follows after Cor when the man looks back at him.

Hopefully one of the Astrals come to save him from his mess.

…

King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII is someone that all of the Astrals know about. However none of them really cared about talking to the king expect for now when everyone thinks that Ifrit was trying to kidnap Noctis.

“Are you sure?” ask Regis.

Cor nods his head before stepping backwards. Clarus looks from Noctis to Ifrit as if he’s trying to figure something out but before he could voice his question, the king stood up.

“Who are you?” ask King Regis, a step down from the throne. “I know everyone in the Citadel but I don’t know you.”

Ifrit isn’t afraid of a human and would kindly set him a blaze if it wasn’t for Noctis being in the room. A woman, Ifrit believes her name is Monica Elshett, and a man, Dustin Ackers, are keeping Noctis’s attention while the others are trying to get information out of Ifrit.

“I am…” Ifrit turns his attention down to his leg where Noctis is hiding. He looks around the room before spotting Gentiana, Shiva’s human form.

“I’m so sorry about my husband, your Majesty.” Gentiana walks over, making sure everyone knows she’s in the room. “I asked him to go check on Noctis, the prince must have wanted something to snack on” she said as she turns to Ifrit. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Ifrit nods his head, clasping his hands together. Trying to make himself less of a threat. “Yes, I’m sorry about not informing anyone, it won’t happen again” he said.

King Regis nod his head. “Just don’t allow it to happen again and Gentiana, please inform us when your husband comes to the Citadel next time.”

“Of course” she simply said.

Ifrit picks Noctis up, after getting the king’s permission, before following Gentiana back out into the hall. They didn’t stop until they reach Noctis’s room.

Shiva’s human form slips away and her icy figure is back. Ifrit allows his own form to fade away after a few minutes.

“Next time, I won’t be here to get you out of that” she said. “Now, I talked to Ramuh and he says…”

Ifrit didn’t pay any attention to what Shiva has to say since he’s more focus on Noctis as he teleport around the room. It seems to be random but also have a pattern.

Shiva yelps, stumbling backwards as she caught Noctis when he teleported again. Ifrit cover up his laughter so not get yelled at his ex-lover.

“This is what Ramuh has been talking about, his powers are setting in and who knows what he’ll end up with when he’s older.” Shiva shifts Noctis around so he’s facing Ifrit. “So that means we have to keep an extra eye on him.”

“What? We rotate between the five of us to make sure Dawn doesn’t end up killing himself?”

Shiva gives him a nod. “Yep and it’s going to start with you” she quickly said as she pass Noctis over to him. “Since Dawn likes you the most and all.”

Before Ifrit could stop her from leaving, Shiva went to the balcony and disappear in a whirlwind of ice and snow. Ifrit shakes his head and looks down at Noctis, who’s staring back up at him.

“It seems that Aunty Shiva doesn’t want to babysit ya, Dawn” Ifrit said, chuckling softly or as softly as he can. “Don’t worry Uncle Ifrit will take care of ya.”

Noctis giggles and warp out of his arms to the pile of pillows that Ifrit is guessing was set up by Ramuh and Shiva. Probably to keep the kid from hurting himself.

“Gods this is going to be a long year” Ifrit said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried, don't know if it's any good but it's here now.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
